Super Smash Bros. Ultimate MUGEN Battle Royale!
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate MUGEN Battle Royale! is an upcoming crossover game for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. The game will pubilshed by Nintendo, Cartoon Network Interactive, Disney Interactive Studios, Nickelodeon, and Mojang. It will feature Nintendo, Disney, Nickelodeon, Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures, etc. Characters Mario *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Dr. Mario Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix Jr. Kirby *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight The Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Toon Zelda Earthbound *Ness *Lucas *Claus *Paula Kid Icarus * Pit * Palutena * Dark Pit * Viridi Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Mercury (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Mars (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Jupiter (with poison-shielding mask) *Sailor Venus (with poison-shielding mask) SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton Invader ZIM *Zim *Gir *Dib Pokemon *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer *Mewtwo *Lucario The FT Squad *Kyle the Otter *Kristen the Otter *Kaya the Otter Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures *Benny the Beast *Leo the Lionheart *Johnny the Lion *Rae the Lioness Adventure Time *Finn *Jake Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunso) *Keroro *Tamama *Giroro *Kururu *Dororo Prehistoric Monsters *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Velociraptor *Parasaurolophus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pteranodon *Stegosaurus *Spinosaurus *Woolly Mammoth *Oviraptor *Pachyrhinosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Styracosaurus *Smilodon *Ankylosaurus *Tylosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Woolly Rhinoceros *Carnotaurus *Dimetrodon *Archaeopteryx *Dilophosaurus *Apatosaurus *Tupuxuara *Baryonyx *Kaprosuchus Fire Emblem *Marth *Ike *Chrom *Lucina *Roy Star Fox *Fox McCould *Falco *Wolf The Lion King *Simba *Timon *Pumbaa Annoying Orange *Orange *Pear *Marshmallow *Passionfruit *Midget Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Grapefruit Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst * Connie Maheswaran Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails * Knuckles Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz Teen Titans Go! *Robin *Starfire *Raven *Beast Boy *Cyborg Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed *Double D *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny *Julie Herschbaum The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee-Dee *Mandark The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Juniper Lee Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam Molly Ketty and Friends *Molly Ketty *Valery the Cat *Kerstin the Cat Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Wasabi *GoGo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Fred The Uncle Dolan Show *Dolan Duk *Spoderman *Gooby Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Frozen *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Sven *Olaf My Little Pony * Twilight Sparkle * Rarity * Applejack * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash Rocket Power *Oswald "Otto" Rocket *Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez *Sam "The Squid" Dullard *Regina "Reggie" Rocket Rugrats *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil and Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Kimi Finster The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson Family Guy * Peter Griffin * Lois Griffin * Brain Griffin * Lois Griffin * Stewie Griffin Mickey Mouse universe *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck Winnie the Pooh *Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Rabbit *Eeyore The Land Before Time *Littlefoot *Cera *Petrie *Ducky and Spike PB&J Otter *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Agent P (Perry the Platypus) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshritz Regular Show *Moredicai *Rigby The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson Street Fighter * Ryu * Chun-Li Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero Undertale * Sans * Papyrus * Undyne * Mettaton Shrek *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Fiona Others *Sackboy *Nana and Popo (Ice Climbers) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Bayonetta *Duck Hunt Duo *Pac-Man *Megaman *Angry Video Game Nerd *Nostalgia Critic *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Wii Fit Trainer *Little Mac (Punch Out) *R.O.B. *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Mr. Game & Watch *Steve (Minecraft) *Hermann Fegelein (Downfall) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Batman *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *The Rock (WWE) *John Cena (WWE) Non-playable characters *BMO *Doc Louis *Vanellope von Schweetz *King Candy *Stacy Hirano (Commentator) *Jeremy Johnson (Commentator) *Anais Watterson *Bogs Binny *Dafty Duck (Commentator and Announcer) *Muriel *Slinkman *Marvin the Martian *Spike (from My Little Pony) *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Alfred Pennyworth *Ken *Guile *Mo (from The Land Before Time) *Toriel *Alphys (Commentator) *Asgore *Mike Matei (Commentator) *Goombas (enemies) *Koopa Troopas (enemies) *Koopa Paratroopas (enemies) *Buzzy Beetles (enemies) *Lakitus (enemies) *Spinies (enemies) *Piranha Plants (enemies) *Hammer Bros. (enemies) *Bloopers (enemies) *Cheep Cheeps (enemies) *Thwomps (enemies) *Dry Bones (enemies) *Boos (enemies) *Gnawtys (enemies) *Zingers (enemies) *Kritters (enemies) *Klap Traps (enemies) *Neckies (enemies) *Pterodactyls (enemies) *Compsognathus (enemies) *Giant Pacific Octopuses (enemies) *Moray Eels (enemies) *Barracudas (enemies) *Sea Snakes (enemies) *Jellyfish (enemies) *Lionfish (enemies) *Porcupine Pufferfish (enemies) *Stingrays (enemies) *Giant Groupers (enemies) *Chunky the Macawinvore *Bearowl (Mini Boss) *Pirahnakeets (Mini Boss) *Ichthyosaurs (Mini Boss) *Great White Shark (Mini Boss) *Estuarine Crocodile (Mini Boss) *Petey Piranha (Boss) *Basilosaurus (Boss) *Rayquaza (Boss) *Deinosuchus (Boss) *Porky (Boss) *Flowey (Boss) *Quetzalcoatlus (Boss) *Undergrowth (Boss) *Titanoboa (Boss) *Ridley (Boss) *Giganotosaurus (Boss) *Tabuu (Boss) *Illuminati (Boss) *Mike the Microphone (Commentator and Announcer) *Mr. Tanaka (Commentator and Announcer) *Michael Cole (Commentator and Announcer) *Snoop Dogg (Commentator and Announcer) *Vincent "Vinny" Lange (Commentator and Announcer) *Joel Johansson (Commentator and Announcer) Voice Cast Engilsh Cast *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario and Wario *Kenny James: Bowser *Sam Kelly: Peach *Kerri Kane: Rosalina *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *Keiji Fujiwara: Mewtwo *Michele Knotz: Pokémon Trainer *Corey Burton: Announcer, Master Hand *Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi *Makiko Ōmoto: Kirby, Ness *Lani Minella: Lucas, Claus, and Paula *Antony Del Rio: Pit and Dark Pit *Brandy Kopp: Palutena *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Link *Rachael Lillis: Jigglypuff *Jim Walker: Fox McCloud *Mark Lund: Falco Lombardi *Grant Goodeve: Wolf O'Donnell *Takashi Nagasako: Donkey Kong *Katsumi Suzuki: Diddy Kong *Kyle Grove (kylgrv): Kyle the Otter *Kristen (wrightgirl11, last name unknown): Kristen the Otter *Benny J. Ross: Benny the Beast *Vincent Martella: Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher, Taran *Ashley Tisdale: Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker: Perry the Platypus (Agent P), Chewbacca, animals and various prehistoric monsters *Dan Povenmire: Dr. Heinz Doofenshritz *Matthew Broderick: Simba *Quinton Flynn: Timon *Ernest Sabella: Pumbaa *Alyson Stoner: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Fireside Isabella *Anndi McAfee: Jelly Otter (replacing Jenell Brook Slack, because of growing up.) *Adam Rose: Peanut Otter *Gina Marie Tortorici: Baby Butter Otter *Patrick Seitz: Scorpion *Steven Blum: Sub-Zero *Kyle Herbert: Ryu *Reuben Langdon: Ken *Laura Bailey: Black Widow, Blaze the Cat, Kid Trunks, Lucina and Chun-Li *Travis Willingham: Guile, Knuckles the Echidna, Thor, Star-Lord, Superman and Crunch Bandicoot *Adam Howden: Shulk *Riley Inge: Doc Louis *October Moore and Steve Heinke: Wii Fit Trainer *Thomas Kretschmann: Hermann Fegelein *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob SquarePants, Eduardo, Dog, Ice King, Ryan "Sumo" Sumozski, and Rabbit *Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star *Jeremy Shada: Finn *John DiMaggio: Jake *J.G. Quintel: Mordecai *William Salyers: Rigby *Jacob Hopkins, and Logan Grove (archival recordings): Gumball Watterson *Terrell Ransom, Jr., and Kwesi Boakye (archival recordings): Darwin Watterson *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck *Markus Persson (Notch): Steve, Zombie and Enderman *Dane Boedigheimer: Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmellow *Robert Jennings: Grapefruit *Justine Ezarik: Passion Fruit *Kevin Brueck: Grandpa Lemon *Todd Haberkorn: Keroro *Brina Palencia: Tamama *Christopher Sabat: Giroro *Chuck Huber: Kululu *J. Michael Tatum: Dororo *Jason Adkins: Ike *Hikaru Midorikawa: Marth *Jun Fukuyama: Roy *Kosuke Toriumi: Little Mac *Ryō Horikawa: Captain Falcon *Richard Steven Horvitz: Zim *Rosearik Rikki Simons: Gir *Andy Berman: Dib *Scott Menville: Robin *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Raven, Bubbles, Sally Acorn (new Outfit) and Timmy Turner *Hynden Walch: Starfire, Princess Bubblegum, and Viridi *Greg Cipes: Beast Boy *Khary Payton: Cyborg, and Rafiki *Jeff Bennett: Johnny Bravo *Jennifer Hale: Julie Herschbaum *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Cat, Pete and Dr. Eggman *Rodger Bumpass: Squidward *Carolyn Lawrence: Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown: Mr. Krabs *Mr. Lawrence: Plankton *Keith Ferguson: Danny Phantom *Grey DeLisle: Sam Manson, Wubbzy, Daphne Blake, and Breakfast Princess *Madeline Peters: Littlefoot *Andi McAfee: Cera, and Jelly Otter *Will Ryan: Rabbit and Petrie *Aria Noelle Curzon: Ducky *Rob Paulsen: Spike *Mae Whitman: Sailor Moon *Lacey Chabert: Sailor Mercury *Vyvan Pham: Sailor Mars *Danica McKellar: Sailor Jupiter *Ashley Johnson: Sailor Venus *Kevin Michael Richardson: Mr. Gus, Vector the Crocodile (Announcer voice only), Captain Gantu, Various prehistoric monsters, Police officers, etc. *John C. Reilly: Ralph *Sarah Silverman: Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer: Irving and Fix-It Felix Jr. *Seth MacFarlene: Peter Griffin, Brain Griffin, and Stewie Griffin *Dan Castellaneta: Homer Simpson, Kodos *Julie Kanver: Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright: Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith: Lisa Simpson *Harry Shearer: Kang *Zach Callison: Steven Universe *Estelle: Garnet *Michaela Dietz: Amethyst *Deedee Magno-Hall: Pearl *Grace Holek: Connie Maheswaran *Eden Sher: Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur: Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk: Ludo *Roger Craig Smith: Thomas/Nikolai, and Belson *Yuri Lowenthal: Rallen, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sasuke Uchiha and Cecil Harvey *Michelle Ruff: Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Jeena *Dan Green (archival Recordings): Knuckles *Spencer Rothbell: Clarence Wendell *Sean Giambrone: Jeff Randell *Sean Schemmel: Goku and Lucario *Matthew Mercer: Jotaro Kujo and Chrom *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Martin Jarvis: Alfred Pennyworth *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity and Princess Luna *Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia *Cathy Weseluck: Spike *James Rolfe: Angry Video Game Nerd *Douglas Walker: Nostalgia Critic *Mike Matei: Himself *Hellena Taylor: Bayonetta *Steve Burton: Cloud Strife *Mike Myers: Shrek *Eddie Murphy: Donkey *Antonio Banderas: Puss in Boots *Cameron Diaz: Fiona *John Cena: Himself *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson: Himself *Christopher Sabat: Mike the Microphone *Snoop Dogg: Himself *Michael Cole: Himself *Vincent "Vinny" Lange: Himself *Joel Johansson: Himself Japanese Cast Arenas *All SSB Stages *All of the WWE Wrestlemania Stadiums *Various Tekken Stages *Emerald Budokai Arena *Hogwarts *Various Street Fighter Stages *Various Mortal Kombat Stages *Various DC Stages *Various Marvel Stages *All Windows Desktops *Around the World Stages *Final Corridor *Fegel Land *Vinesauce Arena *MLG Arena Trivia *Originally, it was going to be titled Super Smash Bros. Arena, but changed to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate MUGEN Battle Royale, to make it more similar title to Super Smash Bros., MUGEN, and Playstation Battle Royale. *Jelly Otter will be voiced by Anndi McAfee, since Jelly's original voice actor "Jenell Brook Slack", grew up. *Pit's voice actress, was going to be Lani Minella, but later replaced by Antony Del Rio, due to the release of Kid Icarus: Uprising, which was released on March 23, 2012. *This will be the first fighting game to be published by Disney Interactive Studios. *This game will be similar to Mugen, another fighting game, where they feature crossovers. *Originally Captain Falcon, Snake, Pikmin, and Sonic the Hedgehog would not appear. But due to the recent launch of the new Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS game, they're written to be added. *This will be the second Cartoon Network fighting game, the first was Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. *This will be the second Hitler Parody Fighting Games the first was Bunker Kombat. *The game was originally going to be on the Wii, but changed to Wii U, Android, iOS and NX (aka the ???), due to the new eighth-generation of video game consoles. *This is the 2nd game, in which Hynden Walch voices Princess Bubblegum, and Starfire (from Adventure Time, and Teen Titans Go! respectively), other then just Viridi from Kid Icarus series. The first being Super Smash Bros. from 3DS/Wii U. Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video games Category:Super Smash Brothers